


Take a glimpse at dear future me

by Akira_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tiny bit of misunderstangins, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/Akira_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa’s shenanigans had always been the origin of Iwaizumi’s headaches. From overwork to getting both of them grounded for whatever silly reason, Iwaizumi dealt with it all. But being suddenly and inexplicably dragged into the future, with 30 minutes to explore the unknown, was definitely a whole new level of mischief.</p><p>Or</p><p>Oikawa pulled them to the future for 30 minutes and Iwaizumi is freaking out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a glimpse at dear future me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my brain a few weeks ago and became one of those slightly annoying and persistent ideas that just won’t go away! I have a feeling that this might be completely clichê, but I really enjoyed writing it, so I don’t care if it’s clichê or not :3
> 
> There will be a sprinkle of angst towards the end (because hello? It’s me!) but it’s mostly comedy and fluff. And Iwa-chan cursing. Iwa-chan curses a lot!
> 
>  **Beta-ed by:** JustAnAvidReader  <3
> 
>  **P.S.:** There _*might*_ be gramatical inconsistencies in a couple of character lines, but they're intended //aka: Akira has issues// :D

**Take a glimpse at dear future me**

“Oh, what the hell?” Iwaizumi cursed as he shook his head and looked around, his eyes still adapting at the sudden clarity around him. “What the fuck did you do, Oikawa?!”

“What?!” the other boy breathed, sitting down abruptly from his position on the floor. He looked at his friend and then looked around as well, to the completely unknown living room where they were. “It worked?” Oikawa asked in a whisper, doubt still tainting his voice. He turned again to look at Iwaizumi with widened eyes full of stars. “It worked?! We’re in the future?!”

“That’s fucking ridiculous!” Iwaizumi declared, rolling his eyes and getting up. He walked to the large window at his left and peeked outside. And what he saw made him feel like a big cube of ice had just been dropped in his stomach. “Oh fucking hell! Is that the Sky Tree?!”

“We’re in the future!” Oikawa squealed, excitement taking over him as he jumped to his feet and looked around of what seemed to be a cozy and welcoming living room, with pastel tones and green plants. A huge smile painted itself on his face. “It worked!”

“We’re in Tokyo?” the other boy growled, rubbing his eyes like they were playing a prank on him, and looking again at the clear form of the Sky Tree. He cursed and turned around, glaring at the idiot he still called friend. “How the fuck are we in Tokyo?!”

“Because it worked, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and pulled him to the center of the room, pointing to a massive LCD television broadcasting the NHK 7am news. “Look! They’re talking about the Olympics! Here in Tokyo! In 2020!”

“But… we’re in 2010!” Iwaizumi declared, shaking his head in denial. “And… the host for 2020 is only revealed after London 2012! This can’t be…”

“It’s the future! We’re in the future!” Oikawa exclaimed, too overwhelmed with that piece of information. He couldn’t stop smiling, his eyes so big and sparkly as Iwaizumi have never seen them.

“You…” Iwaizumi said, before letting out a frustrated scream and grabbing the collar of Oikawa’s pyjama. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“Iwa-chan!”

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?” he growled, controlling himself not to headbutt Oikawa’s nose as hard as he could, because that surely was so damn tempting at the moment. “We were getting up to go to graduation! You asked something stupid! I said no! And we landed here! What the fuck, Oikawa!?”

“Iwa-chan! Can you get mad at me after we’re back?” Oikawa whined, grabbing his friend’s wrists and pouting. “We don’t have much time in the future!”

“What!?” Iwaizumi hissed and Oikawa rose his right hand to Iwaizumi’s sight, revealing a timer that seemed to be painted with China Ink on his palm, reading 00:27:04 and decreasing. “What is that?”

“I don’t know, it showed up when we got here. I guess it’s the time we have in the future,” Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi looked down at his right hand and noticed that he also had a timer painted there. He really wanted to hit Oikawa. “So we can’t waste it! I wanna know what are we up to ten years in the future! Let’s go!”

“Where!?” Iwaizumi interrogated, letting go of his idiotic friend before he would fall in the serious temptation of hitting said idiot. “We’re in Tokyo! We have nothing with us, but our pyjamas! It’s ten years in the fucking futur- what the fuck is wrong with you dragging us into the future?!”

“But isn’t it super exciting!?”

“NO!”

“Well…” Oikawa bit his bottom lip and looked around for a second before eyeing Iwaizumi. That big, bright and completely irritating smile shining like a bloody diamond. “It’s not like we can do anything else now, so let’s use this opportunity to know more about the future!”

“That’s not something you should be messing with!” Iwaizumi growled again and passed his hands really roughly through his hair. “Why do you wanna know the future!? I don’t wanna know the future! What if I’m dead?”

“WHAT? NO!” Oikawa screeched, shook his head and grabbed his friend’s shoulders. “You’re not dead. I’m not dead. We’re both fine and we’re gonna find us out and see what we’re up to!”

“But why!?” Iwaizumi hissed, glaring at Oikawa. “This is not how it is supposed to be! We’re not supposed to know the future!”

“It’s just a peek, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sighed, pointing at the LCD that was still broadcasting something regarding the Tokyo 2020 Olympics. “What could go wrong?”

And as if answering Oikawa’s question, the sound of a key opening the front door made both of them jumped on their feet as their hearts skipped a beat.

“Oh no…” Oikawa muttered before being suddenly dragged behind the smaller sofa and away from view. The door opened and someone walked inside the apartment, heading to the kitchenette annexed to the living room where the boys were standing. “Oh no, oh no, oh no!”

“I fucking told you this was not supposed to happen!” Iwaizumi hissed in the lowest tone possible as they heard the door of the fridge being opened and closed and a content gasp a few seconds after. “What do we do now?”

“Ok… let me think… this is the future… and it can’t be a random future, right?” Oikawa whispered while whoever was in the apartment with them was walking around the kitchenette. Iwaizumi glared at him. “It has to be one of our futures because we wouldn’t peek the future of someone else, right?”

“Does it look like I know?!” Iwaizumi snarled, still glaring at his friend. The person in the room walked out and a shower being turned on was heard. “Can we just… I don’t know, speed up this timer?”

“And lose the unique opportunity of knowing something about the future?” Oikawa questioned and stood up. Iwaizumi grunted again and failed to grab his friend before Oikawa walked to the center of the living room. “We have 22 minutes to peek the future, I’m taking them!”

“Oikawa, for fuck’s sake, get back here!” Iwaizumi demanded and stood up as well. He was trying his best to keep his shit together, but he was honestly not sure he would be able to do it much longer. Not with Oikawa trying to fuck things up. “What if whoever is there sees you?”

“I highly doubt we can be seen, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, analysing a shelf full of books on the right side of the LCD screen. Iwaizumi was making a mess out of his hair again and rambling incoherent curses. “There’s a mirror behind the big sofa and we don’t have a reflexion, so I doubt anyone can see u- oh! Look!” he pointed to a couple of books before turning his face to Iwaizumi and smiling. “I bet one of us is a doctor! These are medical school books!”

“Stop looking around!” Iwaizumi ordered and grabbed Oikawa’s wrist. “We shouldn’t know this. Any of this! Please stop!”

“What are you so scared of?” Oikawa asked in a lower, softer tone, his free hand coming to hold Iwaizumi’s delicately. “It’s just a peek, Iwa-chan, it will be fine.”

“Why are you so eager to know the future? Is this because of graduation today?” Iwaizumi questioned in the softest tone he used in the whole morning. His eyes met Oikawa’s and he did see a shadow of a doubt there. He turned his hand around and caressed Oikawa’s palm with his fingers slowly. “Are you doubting your future again? Your university choice? We talked about this, Oikawa. You’ll be fine! All is going to be good! You’re going to Chuo and you’ll be their best player and you’ll join National-”

“It’s not like that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa muttered and lowered his eyes to the floor before taking his hand away from Iwaizumi’s hold and walk to the kitchenette direction. He sighed. The conversation was heading to a place he didn’t want it to go. But it was not like he could just drop it. He knew Iwaizumi would never let him drop it simply. “It’s not that I’m dreading the future or questioning it… it’s just… I’m curious.”

“About what, then? If it’s not about university and your volleyball career, then what are you worrying about?” Iwaizumi asked, standing next to the shelf while Oikawa leant against the kitchenette counter, averted eyes. “And don’t say nothing!”

“Iwa-chan!! Don’t be lik-” Oikawa was cut silent as a man suddenly passed in front of him, heading to enter the kitchenette. Iwaizumi’s eyes doubled their size and Oikawa felt like he had just been punched in his stomach. Hard. “Shit…”

“Oh fucking hell!” Iwaizumi cursed - again - while Oikawa seemed to be frozen with widened eyes and a very light blush spreading through his cheeks. “I told you I didn’t want to know!”

“Oh god!” Oikawa muttered, turning around to look at the man who was taking a few things from the fridge and was wearing nothing more than some very tight and formfitting, all black boxer briefs from a fancy brand with a foreigner name.

Covering his mouth with a hand, Oikawa breathed out, trembling, as he stepped back slowly, his deep hazel eyes still widened and fully focused on the _gorgeous_ man in front of him. He could tell the man was a few centimeters taller than him and his caramel toned skin stretched beautifully over strong and fit muscles, broad shoulders and defined arms. The dark hair was still short, but there was an undercut hairstyle to it, the deep green eyes ever so focused on what he was doing and-

“Fucking hell!” Iwaizumi gasped, his eyes also fixed on the man in the kitchenette. Oikawa’s back hit against his chest and his hands reached for Oikawa’s shoulders, completely on instinct, securing his friend there against his chest, half as if protecting Oikawa, half as if assuring himself that that was not some wicked nightmare. “Is that… really- like… wow! Is that me?”

Oikawa nodded as he wasn’t sure his voice could even be found anymore. He felt Iwaizumi’s hands hold tighter on his shoulders and he wondered if Iwaizumi could feel how erratic his heartbeat was at the moment. His hands were shaking and his legs were threatening to give up on him and he was so terribly astonished, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling in the middle of that terrible vortex of emotions.

The adult version of Iwaizumi was humming some song Oikawa didn’t know and moving around in the kitchenette with a towel around his neck and his naked back turned to them. Oikawa bit his lip, one hand still covering his mouth, the other twisting tightly on his pyjama’s sweater. The adult Iwaizumi turned in their direction but looked at the giant LCD at their left. Oikawa felt the Iwaizumi behind him turning his head to the news as well, but he couldn’t take his eyes from the adult version of his best friend and how fucking hot he wa-

“Oikawa, the tv!” Iwaizumi whispered next to his ear as he saw the adult-Iwaizumi grabbing a controller. He was suddenly pulled harder against Iwaizumi’s chest and his trance seemed to have been replaced by a massive blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck. “Look at the tv, idiot!”

“Iwa-chan!” he whinned, incredibly embarrassed, unsure if by the adult-Iwaizumi or by the tight hold his Iwaizumi had on him. “Don’t be-”

_[...the Tokyo 2020 Olympics are four months away and Japan Volleyball National Team is certainly one of the favourites for the Olympics title.]_

At this, Oikawa turned his head. Adult-Iwaizumi raised the volume just enough to hear the reporter, who was inside of a volleyball pavilion with a team practicing on her background. Oikawa’s heart stopped and his stomach felt incredibly heavy when he noticed Ushijima Wakatoshi spiking a ball behind the reporter. And it only got worse when Ushijima walked to the setter and it was clearly-

“Tobio-chan…?” he whispered, voice cracking. His teeth clenched hard and he looked away. Of course perfect boy Kageyama would be on the National Team! Of course he would archive all Oikawa ever dreamt of!

_[...to talk about the World Championship Title won last November and the perspectives to the Tokyo 2020 Olympics. And who better to do that than the Captain of the National Team, who was awarded the prize of Most Valuable Player during the World Championship in Novem...]_

“Oikawa, look!” Iwaizumi called but Oikawa didn’t want to look at the TV and he didn’t want Iwaizumi to pity him. He bit his lip again, strongly, bruising, and kept his eyes on the floor. Until Iwaizumi hands were suddenly hugging him tightly around his waist and Oikawa’s heart jumped in his chest. “Look at the fucking TV…” Iwaizumi whispered, like a secret, sweet and shakingly at Oikawa’s ear. So Oikawa did, and he would have fallen if Iwaizumi’s arms weren’t around him.

_[Ah, Nogi-chan, you’re always so cute! Do you have a new haircut?]_

“You’re still an idiot…” Iwaizumi whispered in his ear, leaning his chin on his friend’s shoulder as they both stared at the adult version of Oikawa smiling brightly on the television. The adult-Oikawa that was talking about the team and the preparations for the Olympics, the adult-Oikawa who was taller and more athletic, the adult-Oikawa who had clearly made his way into the National Team and conquered his dreams. And Oikawa had to grab onto Iwaizumi’s arms with both hands as his mind was still not believing what he was seeing.

“I’m… Captain of the National Team?” he questioned, open mouthed and trembling as a sting in his eyes made them start to water. He shivered when Iwaizumi breathed ‘ _You are…’_ like a sweet and precious secret. And there was a drop of liquid salt sliding down his cheek.

_[You don’t have to thank me, Nogi-chan. It’s always a pleasure to talk to such a sweety like you.]_

“ _Such an asshole_.” A deep chuckle came from the kitchenette and both boys turned their heads in time to see adult-Iwaizumi mute the TV again and return to what seemed to be making breakfast.

“Wow! Your voice changed! It’s deeper!” Oikawa pointed, slapping a hand to his face to clear the salt and turning around to look at his friend, who was slightly blushed. He raised an eyebrow, curious. “Why are you blushing?”

“N- Nothing!” Iwaizumi coughed, stepping back and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “It’s just that… I… I mean he… Or maybe I…”

“Today, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, raising his right hand. “We only have 15 minutes left!”

“I… I think I’m married,” he said and silence fell in between them for about three seconds before-

“WHAT?!”

“I- I’m pretty sure I saw a ring!” Iwaizumi explained, blushing a bit more while Oikawa widened his eyes again and looked astonishingly between him and his older version. “When I- I mean _he_ was muting the TV. There- there was a wedding ring.”

“Do you even know how a wedding ring looks like?” Oikawa screeched and Iwaizumi slapped his shoulder. “Ouch!”

“It was golden and it was on the ring finger of the left hand! What else can it be?” Iwaizumi growled and Oikawa was suddenly against the counter, leaning in to try to take a look at adult-Iwaizumi’s hand. He let out a loud gasp while Iwaizumi crossed the room to push him away from the kitchenette’s counter.

“You have a wedding ring!” Oikawa whinned, grabbing Iwaizumi’s sleeve and pulling it like a 5-year-old child throwing a tantrum. “You got married!”

“I got that already, stop screaming!”

“TO WHOM?” Oikawa demanded and Iwaizumi grunted, slapping him on his shoulder again.

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW!?” he howled, scratching his head strongly. “Fucking hell! I told you I didn’t want to know about the future!”

“Just how did you get married?” Oikawa cried out, shaking his head and walking around. “You told me you were going to study and to dedicate yourself to a career!”

“Well, clearly things changed in this ten years that I DON’T KNOW ABOUT!” Iwaizumi hissed, throwing himself to the large sofa at their right and sinking his head on his hands. “I really didn’t want to know this…”

“What if-” Oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi growled before his friend’s behaviour. There was some stupidity coming and he knew it. “What if you got someone pregnant?”

“I’m going to kill you!” was all Iwaizumi was able to say before the voice of his adult version made both of them freeze once again.

“ _Love, since you didn’t make the breakfast that you said you were going to make_.” Adult-Iwaizumi had exited the kitchenette and opened a door on the left, leaning his body inside but without entering. “ _Do you mind getting your ass out of bed?_ ”

“You’re not very nice to your wife, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa commented with a blank expression, tilting his head. Adult-Iwaizumi left the door open and returned to the kitchenette. A black cat followed him from the room to the kitchenette and jumped on top of the counter, meowing next.

“ _I wasn’t calling you_.” Adult-Iwaizumi smiled to the cat while petting its head and Oikawa’s mouth fell open. The cat meowed again.

“You like cats?!” Oikawa asked, almost like it was outrageous, and Iwaizumi looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a bored expression. Oikawa made a grimace, looking away and trying to ignore the height on his stomach. “Oh right! So… your wife likes cats then.”

“ _I’ve got us plans for today and I kinda need you for them_.” Adult-Iwaizumi said, raising his voice, with a smirk on his face. “ _Though, if you’re not feeling like joining me, I could borrow the neighbour's wife for it_.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re really not nice to-”

“ _MEAN!_ ” A voice screeched from inside the bedroom and adult-Iwaizumi chuckled. Both boys were completely stunned, expressions between disbelief and shock on their faces.

“That…” Oikawa swallowed and stepped back unconsciously, his eyes seeking Iwaizumi’s, who had a horrified expression on his face. “That… that was a man’s voice.”

“Shut up…” Iwaizumi said, without the usual force of his exclamations or orders, widened green eyes fixed on the opened door to the bedroom.

“ _It’s our anniversary and you’re wasting the morning by staying in bed!_ ” Adult-Iwaizumi declared, a sly smile still on his face. “ _I’m allowed to be mean_.”

“It was a man’s voice… I’m pretty sure it was a man’s voice,” Oikawa muttered, shaking his head in disbelief while his eyes were still fixed on Iwaizumi. “You married a man?”

“I told you to shut up…” Iwaizumi muttered, his hands trembling and his face completely flushed, his eyes never leaving the opened door.

“You like guys?” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi stood up abruptly and turned his widened eyes at him. There were a lot of mixed emotions cracking behind Iwaizumi’s irises and Oikawa bit his lip, unsure of how to deal with it all. “You never told me…”

“Because I don- wait… you-” Iwaizumi hesitated, a terrible shade of carmine tainting his cheeks and spreading down his neck. He looked again to the open door, and from there once more to Oikawa. Then, he breathed out slowly and a sense of relief was spreading warmth through his body. “You didn’t recognize the…”

“Recogni- Is it someone we know?!” Oikawa asked, surprised eyes growing darker before he turned around to walk to the door. Iwaizumi’s hand was on his arm immediately after. Oikawa glared at him. “You know who it is!”

“Just don’t…” Iwaizumi muttered, almost in a plea, his face completely flushed like Oikawa had never seen before. “It doesn’t make sense. I’m sure this is not the future. It doesn’t make sense. Why would-”

“ _Oh honey, you know the neighbour’s wife has a crush on me, right?_ ” Adult-Iwaizumi leant on the kitchenette counter, tilting his body forward so he could look at whomever was inside the bedroom, the smirk still in place. “ _Imagine what might happen if I go there asking for a cup of sugar, just in my underwear_.”

“ _OH MY GOD, HAJIME!_ ” Came another screech flying from the bedroom followed by a purple pillow that adult-Iwaizumi caught. Oikawa cursed and took two steps in the door’s direction before he was tackled to the ground.

“LET ME GO!” Oikawa yelled, trying to get free from Iwaizumi’s hold on him. “THIS IS NOT FAIR, IWA-CHAN!”

“I can hold you down for 7 minutes,” Iwaizumi said, turning their bodies around in a perfect judo lock. “And 7 minutes pass really fast, so just shut up for 7 minutes!”

“NO! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Oikawa screamed, hopelessly trying to escape Iwaizumi’s arms. “LET ME GO!”

“Nope!” Iwaizumi growled, shaking his head. Oikawa kept contorting under him.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? HOW BAD CAN IT BE?! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?!”

“ _Now, for real._ ” Adult-Iwaizumi walked peacefully around the counter and crossed his arms, completely oblivious to the chaos happening a couple of meters from him. “ _Get out of bed, we have things to do.”_

“Just 6 more minutes. Just 6 more minutes!” Iwaizumi chanted as Oikawa kept yelling and writhing under him.

“IS IT USHIWAKA? YOU MARRIED USHIWAKA AND THAT’S WHY YOU’RE NOT LETTING ME SEE?!”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” Iwaizumi spat, irritated.

“THEN WHO ELSE COULD- AH!” Oikawa gasped and became suddenly very quiet. He turned his head slightly to look at Iwaizumi, his eyes full like he had just had an epiphany. “Iwa-chan… It’s Tobio-chan, isn’t it?”

“WHAT?!”

“I KNEW IT! YOU WERE ALWAYS SUCH A GOOD SENPAI TO HIM! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU’RE A HORRIBLE PERSON, IWA-CHAN, YOU-”

“In which fucked up universe would I have anything to do with Kageyama, for fucks sake?” Iwaizumi strengthened the hold on Oikawa body while the other boy restarted contorting and kept yelling nonsense. Iwaizumi sighed loudly before taking a quick look at Oikawa’s right palm. “Ok, 4 minutes… Just 4 more minutes!”

“YOU’RE MEAN AND THIS IS NOT OK, IWA-CHAN! YOU SHOULD BE-”

“ _Seriously, Tooru!_ ” Adult-Iwaizumi called and both boys froze for the third time on that half an hour. “ _We’re going to be late, come on!_ ”

“ _Fine, fine! Here, I’m out of bed!_ ” And the adult-version of Oikawa that they had just seen smiling on tv, was pouting, with messed bed hair and dark bite marks on his neck, leaning against the bedroom door frame, half naked, while rubbing one sleepy eye. “ _Happy now?_ ”

“Shit…” Iwaizumi breathed, his lock on Oikawa gone as he pulled himself back against the sofa and grabbed his head, parted knees supporting his elbows. Oikawa leant on one forearm before slowly sitting up, astonished, staring directly at the older version of himself, mouth agape in pure disbelief.

“ _Almost._ ” Adult-Iwaizumi said, a soft smile spreading on his mouth. “ _Where’s my good morning kiss?_ ”

“ _Does that mean all we did earlier didn’t count as good morning kisses?_ ” Adult-Oikawa questioned, a sly tone on his sleepy voice, as he stretched and walked the three steps that separated him from adult-Iwaizumi, letting himself be embraced by strong arms. Humming, he held adult-Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and lowered his lips to the other man’s.

Oikawa gasped and slapped a hand on his mouth, the other back to twisting his sweater. His heart was beating erratically fast and his stomach felt like it had imploded. It was his adult-version. It was him, his ten years older version, his National Team captain version, his future version! And he was kissing adult-Iwaizumi. He was kissing and hugging and nuzzling their noses and kissing again and they were married because adult-Iwaizumi had a wedding ring and-

“Oh my god…” Oikawa murmured, watery eyes, trembling hands, blush all over his pale skin and his heart was exploding out of his chest and- “Iwa-chan…”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I have no idea- I don’t know- I’m-” Iwaizumi broke down, his entire body shaking while he kept his face in between his palms. “I really- I mean… dammit!”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa moved around and kneeled in front of him, almost in between his bent legs, hesitating before touching Iwaizumi’s wrists. “It’s… I…”

“I don’t know how this happened. I swear I have no idea how this happened!” Iwazumi stated, shaking his head. “I told myself it was nothing! Why- Why the hell?!”

“Iwa-chan, please calm down,” Oikawa muttered, his touch on Iwaizumi’s wrists tightening. “We… We don-”

Iwaizumi’s hands were suddenly on his face and those deep green irises were staring directly at his and Oikawa felt his stomach contort because they were so, so, so damn close he could count the other boy’s eyelashes one by one.

“I’m sorry…” Iwaizumi murmured, and all Oikawa could feel was how cold and shaking Iwaizumi’s hands were. So he held them tighter on his own hands, rubbing his thumbs over rough knuckles and watching as those pools of green cleared just slightly as an eyebrow was raised. “You’re not… freaking out.”

Oikawa inhaled slowly through his nose before shaking his head and mouthing the word ‘ _no_ ’, without a sound escaping his lips. Iwaizumi blinked, frowning almost imperceptibly.

“You… you always freak out when something you planned…” Iwaizumi hesitated, eyes still wide and clouds of bewilderment blurring his mind, because Oikawa wasn’t confused, or scared or freaking out like he usually was when something in his plans went off track. Oikawa’s hazel irises were clear, almost shining, contrasting with blown pupils, as a light blush caressed his cheeks and the freckle-sprinkled nose. “...is not perfect.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, so delicately he wasn’t even sure he had been heard. “It’s 2020. I’m 27 years old and, I’m not only on the national team, I’m actually the captain. We just won worlds, I was named most valuable player of the world championship and we’re preparing for the Olympics.” He paused, hands sliding down Iwaizumi’s defined forearms, pulling himself even closer. “I’m living in Tokyo, in an apartment that has a view to the Sky Tree, and is so cozy and feels so right. There’re such nice plants everywhere and I even have a cat!”

“Oikaw-” Iwaizumi tried, but his voice failed him as small pieces started to fit together in his mind. His breathing quivered.

“And mostly,” Oikawa continued, noses brushing gently, eyes not daring to dart away and fireworks bubbling in his stomach threatening to blast. “I don’t need to look at my future me - who’s shamelessly making out with his _husband_ , in their home, on their anniversary… - to know how fantastically happy he is. And that, _Hajime_ …” he sighed, smiling. “That sounds pretty damn perfect to me.”

He closed his eyes when Iwaizumi’s lips brushed against his, igniting the explosion of butterflies in his stomach, turning his blood into liquid fire. He brushed their lips again and pressed them together and hummed sweetly into a kiss he’s been craving for so damn long he was about to lose his mind. And Iwaizumi’s thumbs were grazing his cheeks delicately, pulling him closer, nibbling his lower lip before they parted slightly.

“Pretty perfect indeed…” Oikawa whispered, leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi’s, hazel meeting bright and clear green.

There was a stinging sensation on the palm of his right hand and they were bathed in white light for just a second before there was a sudden pull and it all turned into darkness. They were spinning again and, again, everything stopped and they were back on Iwaizumi’s bed, at his parent’s house.

The bedside digital clock showed 7:43 and the sunrays were peeking between closed curtains. They remained in silence, laying side by side, shoulders grazing, looking at the ceiling in the dim light of Iwaizumi’s room. Oikawa bit his lip and swallowed dry, trying to control his erratic heartbeat. He had peeked the future, he had seen how perfect his life would be, he had witnessed his deepest and most secret hopes and dreams as a stated reality, he had felt what it was like to honestly _be_ happy and…

...and then he realised how much of a madness a ‘peek into the future’ sounded like. And how much the whole idea of it was simply surreal. And how much his heart was cracking with the ridiculous realization that there’s no such thing as a stupid peek into the future and that had been nothing more than a hyper-realistic dream.

A sob escaped his lips before he could avoid it. He stopped his breathing in a hopeless attempt to keep the salt that was wetting his eyes from blurring his vision. His lower lip trembled. His eyes stung. And he was about to lose it when Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed his palm before entangling themselves on his.

“Goji,” Iwaizumi said, simply, and Oikawa turned his head slowly to look at the other boy. He was a mess, with tears about to fall from his eyes and a heart that was shattering little by little, and he was wishing that the dim light was enough to hide all that from Iwaizumi because the last thing he needed was to embarrass himself because of some absurd dream he ha- “For the cat’s name.” Iwaizumi continued, squeezing Oikawa’s hand on his and turning to meet his gaze. “I think Goji is a good opti- are you crying?! Why are you crying?!”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whinned as Iwaizumi’s free hand brushed his cheek.

“Seriously…” Iwaizumi sighed, clicking his tongue.

Oikawa breathed, shaking his tears away and turning to his side. Iwaizumi mimicked the movement and he entangled their legs together, feeling Oikawa pressing his hand to Iwaizumi’s nape. Their noses nuzzled as the blush painted their cheeks and they kissed. Sweet and almost chaste.

Oikawa chuckled, smiling brightly. “Goji is a terrible name.”

“Shut up!”

**Owarida**

* * *

 

**Glimpse Headcanons**

Adult-Oikawa and adult-Iwaizumi got together after a cute girl confessed to Iwaizumi on graduation day and Oikawa had a massive jealousy attack.

Iwaizumi got a letter from TouDai two days later, telling him that he was accepted into TouDai’s med school program as a last minute candidate.

Iwaizumi never applied to TouDai, so he gets really confused until he finds out that Oikawa sent his application.

Both of them move to Tokyo for university and, after the 1st year on their own universities’ dormitories, they rent a small studio in Mitaka (midway between TouDai and Chuo) and move in together. They move to Taito-ku, near Asakusa, after Oikawa finishes his university.

The 1st version of the fic was supposed to have the future set in 2026, so same-sex marriage had been legal in 2019 and they had gotten married immediately after the legalization. That would have made them married for 7 years during the future-peek.

On final version, same-sex marriage is legalized in 2017, and they have been married for 3 years.

Iwaizumi is on the 2nd year of surgical residency at TouDai’s Hospital. He will become a trauma surgeon.

Oikawa has been on National Team for 8 years and captain for 2.

Although Oikawa still flirts around with a lot of women, it is public knowledge that he is married to another man.

The plans Iwaizumi have for them for the day is to take Oikawa to an animal shelter and adopt a dog.

After a lot of silly arguments and laughs in between, the cat was, indeed, named Goji (from Gojira).

**Author's Note:**

> Silly teenage boys in love it’s so damn cute to write about ahahahaha
> 
> I didn't explain how the hell did Oikawa get them in the future because does it matter? No, no it doesn't! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluff! Let me know what you think about it in a review, will you? :)  
>    
> You can always reach out to me on tumblr: **[emcakira.tumblr.com](emcakira.tumblr.com)** or on twitter: **[@emcakira](https://twitter.com/emcAkira)**
> 
> Cheers,  
> Akira


End file.
